In today's society when the production and acquisition of many goods and services occurs at very affordable rates, people often buy things for the variety or just because they are on sale. Even for those with exquisite tastes, who only buy high-end clothing, they almost all need help organizing or helping to maintain an organized appearance of the garments that they acquire. Whether it is a lot or a small amount, the clothing, particularly the folded garments, eventually reach a state of disarray for the normal common individual. The reach this state because people don't take the next garment or shirt on the top of the folded stack. Even if they attempted to do so, that shirt would not always coordinate with what the person is preparing to wear. Therefore they must move the garments around to get the one they want. In doing so, the stacked garments eventually become unfolded and inevitably unorganized.
This is the concept of the present invention. It is designed to help maintain the folded status of the fabric, garment or underwear on which it is applied. When applied to the folded garment, it lessens the likelihood of total disarray of the stack of folded garments by maintaining the folded state of each item. Even if the stack falls or is knocked over, the applied present invention maintains the folded state of the garment and allows it to be easily restacked without needing to be refolded. The present invention also makes the organization of the folded garments easier because of a feature that makes the garment more evenly stackable when it is applied in the same location on each folded garment.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub to Blitstein et al. U.S. 2005/0125960 A1 is a baby blanket clip designed to keep the blanket attached to the carriage. However, although the components of the design were only slightly similar this invention was designed to hold fabric in place on an apparatus and not a stand-alone application. There were no other designs to do what the present invention is designed to do.